The Lost Gods
by kratos184
Summary: The story takes place 3 years after Aizens invasion. Aizen and Ichigo killed each other in their final battle. The Quincy and the Fullbringer never existed. One day Rukongai disappears. The culprits contact the gotei 13 to make a deal. Which results in an all out tournament between both forces.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1 - Unknown invaders**

An overwelming force, like he could have never imagined before, startled even Kyoraku Shunsui, making him drop his cup of tea. His lieutenant barged into the room.

"Captain!"

"Yes I felt it too, we're going right now!"

As the top seaters of the eight division crossed the streets of seireitei they saw a lot of unconscious shinigami lying everywhere.

"It got the better of most of them.." Shunsui mentioned.

They ran onward, traveling to the west border of seireitei, the source of the burst of power. On the way they bumped into Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Quite a heavy burst of power no?" Mayuri smiled, "it feels like a big part of soul society has just been destroyeeed."

"Your confirming just what I felt too Mayuri-san, now I can only hope that this time, your wrong." Shunsui answered.

The four of them were not the first to arrive, Captain Commander Yamamoto, captain soifon and captain komamura, all with their respective lieutenants had already arrived. The rest of gotei 13 arrived moments after, captain rose of the 3rd division coming in last. As the 26 strongest people of the gotei 13 stood before it the western gate opened. On the other side was... nothing. Literally nothing but sand was in sight anywhere behind the seireitei wall.

"Whaaat!?" The Captain Commander, obviously mad with anger rushed towards the deserted landscape, his hot reiatsu spreading out.

"Everybody, search the perimeter for the culprits!" As lieutenant Sasakiba finished his sentence the Captain Commander was already out of sight and everyone else started rushing in different directions as well. Except Captain Mayuri.

"I'll stay near the epicenter of the explosion for research, Nemu you stay as well."

"Captain are you sure this is the epicenter, how come seireitei didn't get hit by the explosion?"

"I'm not sure yet, Nemu, but it sure as hell wasn't a normal explosion. It's something the likes of the Gotei 13 has never seen before. It felt more like... an implosion."

A small silhouette came running from within seireitei, he carried something like a laptop and wasn't very quick with it.

"You... are right cap.. captain," Akon said catching his breath, "it resembles an implosion more then an explosion. Let me show you the charts"

Akon pressed a button on the laptop and it turned into a station with several screens and a lot more buttons.

"Hmm.. instead of an explosion, an outburst of reishi, it seems like all the reishi in the area was compressed into a small container and disappeared..." Mayuri mumbled.

"That's right captain, and for some reason Seireitei wasn't included in that compression," Akon answered, "but what about the unconscious people? Even I had a hard time staying conscious."

"Didn't you feel it Akon-san? Now I know for sure, it wasn't spiritual pressure like you'd think, it was the sudden change in Reishi that got to them. I'm almost inclined to say that some force absorbed rukongai.

By the time they came to this conclusion most captains had already returned.

"It's like this everywhere!" Captain Komamura said

"Just sand, where the hell did soul society go?" Captain Zaraki said.

Lastly, the Captain Commander had returned as well.

"You must have already realised as well, Captain Commander-sama, Rukongai wasn't destroyed, it seems it just disappeared into thin air." Mayuri said.

"Don't give me that crap you know it has to be somewhere!" The Captain Commander answered. "I can't explain this, but you are going to Mayuri-san. Search every realm, it has to be somewhere. Hueco mundo, earth, everywhere!"

"Akon-san...?" Mayuri inquired

"Such a huge amount of reishi we would have found in seconds, Rukongai wasn't transported to any know di..."

"Then find new dimensions!" Yamamoto ordered, "I'll be in my office I want a report within the hour."

All the captains and lieutenants returned to their respective headquartes, taking care of the unconscious Shinigami. Most of the Gotei 13 was still very confused. All they could really do was wait. As they were waiting the hour came to an end. The twelfth division still found nothing, but the captains still regrouped at Yamamoto's office.

"Good you are all together here, Captains!"

"What?!" Captain Commander Yamamoto raised out of his seat.

"Don't get so fired up Captain Commander, it doesn't suit you." A voice filled the room, not only that, it seemed to come from everywhere, even from outside the room. "Now I'm sure you want to know what happened with your lovely supply of souls. If you want to know you better settle down and let me talk."

...

"Here's the deal: Rukongai is safe and sound in a place where you will never find it. I am willing to give it back, but only if you are willing take part in a something I wanna set up."

"Don't be so vague, what do you want us to do? Who are you?" Captain Commander answered.

"I won't keep you waiting any longer. It's a tournament. Seven soldiers, my soldiers, want to challenge you for a great showdown. If you win, Rukongai will be returned unharmed. If the Gotei 13 loses it will also become part of our collection.

"Alright we'll do it, any more rules?"

"Just a few more but we will let you in on that tommorow. Meet me and my soldiers tommorow at this time, near the western gate..."

The voice disappeared.

"Any idea where the voice came from, Mayuri?"

"No Captain Commander, it seems to have sounded everywhere in Seireitei, but no apparant source."

"Soul society is at war! Get your whole division ready, the enemy is unknown yet. It seems like only eight persons, so they will have to be a very capable bunch to pull such a stunt! I expect you and all your seated officers at the western gate tommorow! At least now we have a goal, dismissed!"


	2. Chapter 2: Les Sept Dieux

******Chapter 2: Les Sept Dieux**

Fifteen minutes prior to engagement.

"Shinji you here?!" Just as Hirako Shinji was leaving Mashiro jumped through the open window of the 5th division captains office, "have you seen Kensei? I can't find him anywhere!"

"Eeeh? You lost him?" Shinji had to think for a few seconds, "well I guess we just have to rely on him coming anyway, he is a captain after all. Will you come with us? Yamamoto wanted us to be early so let's go"

Shinji, Mashiro, Momo and a few other 5th division shinigami left once again for the western gate. As opposed to yesterday the streets or seireitei were much more lively, but there was also a great feeling of tension shared among the Shinigami. The area around the western gate, which stood open, was already very crowded when Shinji and the rest got there. The group joined the frontline which consisted of a lot of captains and lieutenants already.

"This is ridiculous, just letting the enemy march in like that." 12th Divistion captain Zaraki said.

"Even though I agree, we don't have much of a choice," Byakuya answered, "they are quite literally holding the balance of the world in their hands, we should at least make it look like we are conforming to their demands as long as possible.

This left Kenpachi without a response, but it still didn't feel right for him. Just as he wanted to answer "Well, whatever" towards Byakuya, a figure appeared far away at the horizon. It walked a slow but steady pace and certainly didn't seem to be in a hurry.

"We wait!" Captain Commander Yamamoto ordered.

Ten dead silent minutes followed as the figure walked towards the western gate. It was as if nobody even breathed for the whole time. Only the higher ranks seemed to be able to keep their cool, while the rest of the shinigami got more nervous as time progressed. Finally, the person, who appeared to be fairly small and was completely dressed in a turquoise robe, covering even his face fully got close enough to the gate to be spoken too. About 10 meters away from the gate he stopped.

"BANKAI: TEKKEN TACHIKAZE!" A voice screamed.

With massive speed a hollow-like creature jumped down the gates and attacked the person in robes. The creature came down on the ground with a ridiculously powerful fist pound, aimed at the robed person. This resulted in a shockwave, knocking out some of the shinigami for a second time in two days, and a big cloud of dust to rise. Before the dust settled down everybody already knew who had attacked the robed person without orders from the Captain Commander. As the dust cleared, Kensei Mugurama's attack was seemingly blocked by the other person was still standing in the exact same spot, whereas Kensei was lying exhausted, flung away, at the feet of the Captain Commander.

"That hotheaded idiot!" Shinji thought to himself in shock, "that must've been Kensei's single strongest attack ever, combining his hollow power and his bankai like that. He must've been preparing this attack for a long period, and it got blocked!"

Captain Commander Yamamoto was trembling with anger, but he didn't say anything, awaiting the cloaked persons reaction. The cloaked person didn't say a thing, instead it continued walking. It kept walking towards the Captain Commander until only Kensei's body, which could still not move, was lying in between them. It reached out an open hand.

"Aube." It said.

"Show us your seven soldiers." The Captain Commander answered.

Immediately a white light appeared on the left side of Aube, a voice came out of it.

"Soldiers?!" The voice sounded angry, strong and heavy. The white light faded out and a man, more than twice the size of Aube, appeared out of it. "Did he call us his soldiers? Hahahahaha! You do know you wouldn't exist without us eh, old man?" The anger was very shortlived, even though the voice was still very heavy.

Aube didn't react, and six more white lights lined up besides him and the tall man. They all faded in the same manner. Five men and one women were now standing besides Aube and the tall man. All of them looked very distinct, but they had one thing in common: They all wore their weapon on their backs. Apart from this it was very easy to tell them apart. The tall man, who was facing Ukitake, started speaking.

"I am Lun, the Unperishable." Said the man who looked liked the oldest of the bunch. He was one of the taller of the seven. An ordinary katana was mounted to the back of his chestplate, his hairy arms were not protected by armour just like his legs. His chestplate was matched by armour of the same material covering his crotch. The man was bald but had a long white beard.

"I am Mar, the Warmonger." The second man who started speaking was standing on the other side of Aube, facing Shunsui. He also had a beard but not as long as Lun's, his hair was black and short. He was arguably the most muscular one and was slightly bigger than Lun. He did not wear any armour, his upper body was completely naked and covered with snake tattoos, while his lower body was covered in short pants. On his back he was wearing a spear.

"I am Mercre, the Traveler." He was standing next to Mar and was facing Shinji. He looked the most like a shinigami of the Gotei 13. He was wearing black robes and wooden sandals, but also a metal helmet which seemed out of place. The helmet looked rusty and had wing-like features on the sides. Mercre was a skinny tall guy, a kind of staff was hanging in a an iron net hanging on his back.

"I am Jeu, the King." Standing very determined next to Lun, facing Unohana, he was the most intimidating person, this impressed even the captains. He had long waving black hear and was fully packed in golden armour, he apparently wasn't wearing a weapon. He did have a vessel on his back, but it looked empty.

"My name is Vendre, the Loving." The only women was standing next to Mercre and opposite of Soi-fon. Her facial expression wasn't the only thing about her that was firm. She was a tall, well rounded woman wearing a dress. Her long black hair was decorated with a blood red rose. Only the hilt of her weapon was visible, and it was engraved with diamonds.

"I am Samé, the Free." A rather fat, smaller man with quite long blonde, curly hair. He was standing next to Vendre, facing Byakuya. Even though he was facing a whole group of shinigami he was looking as though he couldn't see them. He was staring in the distance, as if he was inspecting Seireitei. On his back he was wearing two, very strange weapons.

"Manche! The Youthful!" By far the youngest but still quite tall, about the same height as Lun. Standing next to Samé and facing Zaraki. He was wearing shorts and a cape, but no upper body clothing. He was also wearing a normal katana on his back. He had a lot of trouble standing still and had an enthusiastic expression on his face. His head shaved and just as bald of the rest of his body.

Aube jumped up high into the sky and landed on a building on the other side of the group of shinigami, so did all his allies.

"These are Le Sept Dieux, let the tournament start!"


	3. Chapter 3: Strategy

******Chapter 3 - Strategy**

Aube jumped into the air once more, this time he kept floating. Les Sept Dieux stood still on the building they landed on, keeping serious, expressionless faces.

"All that is left now is mentioning a few rules!" Aube shouted. In front of him ... rules appeared in the air.

"Rule no. 1: There are seven rounds, all with the same format: 3 Shinigami vs 1 Dieu"

"Rule no. 2: Every Shinigami and every Dieu may only fight once"

"Rule no. 3: Only Shinigami of the Gotei 13 may be placed to fight"

"Rule no. 4: The area of every fight is a circle with 10 km radius in Rukongai"

"Rule no. 5: Others may watch, but not interfere during the fights"

"Rule no. 6: There is an hour rest between every fight"

"Rule no. 7: No fighting outside of the tournament"

"The tournament starts within on hour!" Aube yelled, as he and his men disappeared in the same white lights as before.

"All Captain AND lieutenants will meet me in my office in 5 minutes! Kensei, you will come with me right now!" The Captain Commander ordered.

"Yes Captain!" Kensei answered.

Five minutes later the doors of Yamamoto's office opened up, the first thing the Captains noticed was Kensei's absence, had he left before them? And why didn't he have to be at the meeting?

"You all are our main forces, the enemy has left us with very little information. We now nothing about their powers yet. At least for the first fight we should be very cautious. There's one hour left to device our main strategy, of course we will adapt to the circumstances when we have more information."

"About that, Captain Commander," intervened Mayuri, "may I suggest a contestant for the first fight?"

"Go ahead."

"I think Akon should be one of the three shinigami in the first fight..." Mayuri answered.

"That's ridiculous! He isn't even Lieutenant level! It could take three captains to take these guys out for God's sake!" Komamura yelled in his low, but strong voice.

"I see your point Mayuri," the Captain Commander said calmly, "he should not fight but he is certainly the best to observe and measure the enemy's skills. You can keep him completely save?"

Mayuri nodded.

"Then it's decided." Captain Commander said.

"Yamamoto-Sama, we have 13 captains, so every fight should have two captains except for one!" Renji noticed.

"That's not quite true, we will have 14 captain level fighters, you'll see so soon." The Captain Commander answered.

The other captains didn't react to this vague notice, they trusted Yamamoto and time was short.

"For now I think it's important to let two of our most all-rounded captains accompany Akon," Yamamoto went on, "every three man squad should also have a "General" who is in charge, even of other captains, temporarily."

Byakuya stepped forward: "I nomimate myself for the first fight, Captain Commander-sama!"

"Me too!" Said Kenpachi immediately afterwards.

"You call yourself all-round? Zaraki-san?" Yamamoto said mockingly, "I need you later Byakuya, in fact I have a special task for you, and for Renji-kun as well."

"I would like to nominate Hitsugaya-san if all-roundedness is important, Captain Commander-sama!" Rose mentioned.

Some of the captains and lieutenants nodded, Hitsugaya kept a straight face.

"I was thinking of that as well, Rose-san," Yamamoto answered, "may I ask who you had in mind for the third person?"

"That is a bit harder for me, I wouldn't know." Rose answered.

"I think you know which Captain would work well with Hitsugaya-san," Yamamoto stopped for a bit, "Rose-san."

"Yes Captain!"

"Well that's settled then, we have our first three competitors, with Hitsugaya-san as their General. Mayuri-san, you can go prepare with Akon, Hitsugaya-san and Rose-san you can go prepare as well."

The three captains left, now leaving the room with 23 people.

"The rest of you: we were given the chance to observe every fight. Do this to your best ability, and if you make notice of anything outstanding, let the strategizing team know, everything maybe helpfull." Yamamoto concluded, "I would like to speak to Unohana-san, as well as Soi-fon, Iba, Nemu and Jushiro. Byakuya and Renji will stay as well. The rest of you is dismissed, be sure to not be late for the fight."

After most of the captains and Lieutenants had left the room Yamamoto went on: "Soi-fon, Nemu, Jushiro and Iba" You four will form our strategic unit from now on. This doesn't mean you won't fight but you will be in charge of the strategic meeting after every fight. Please realise that we can't afford even one little mistake. One lost fight and everything is over. Be sure to pay a lot of attention during the fights, I trust you with this position so don't disappoint me." Before they could answer he went on, "you can leave now."

"What do you have in mind for us? Captain Commander-sama?" Renji asked.

"I am saving you both for the last fight, I will also let the strategic unit know this, and I have a specific reason to do so." Yamamoto answered, "by my calculations any fight may last anywhere between an hour and a day. Let's asume an average of three hours. This would mean that the last fight would happen in exactly one day from the start of the first fight. You can use this day to train, Rukia will train with you, be sure to take her. Use it effectively and don't worry about exhaustion, we will fix that just before the fight." Yamamoto finished.

"Thank you Captain Commander-sama! We will not waste this oppertunity!" Renji answered enthusiasticly.

"Come Renji, we have to use our time effectively," said Byakuya, more composed.

The duo left, leaving only Yamamoto and Unohana in the room.

"I have the feeling this won't end after just a little tournament, Retsu-san." Yamamoto said worringly.

"I agree Yamamoto-Sama, especially the Aube guy looks like more trouble than we may be able to handle." She answered.

"He is indeed our biggest threat, that's why I want to ask you and your division to keep from fighting during just the tournament. Will you be able to handle the task of healing our Shinigami after each fight? And recovering Byakuya, Renji and Rukia after their training?"

"Of course."

_23 minutes later._

All the shinigami had gathered at the wetsern gate once again. In front of them, exactly after one hour, three floating screens appeared in sky, in front of those: Aube. He was about to speak, but stopped as something caught his eye.

"Who is that?!" Aube pointed somewhere in the crowd, a lot of shinigami walked away from where he was pointing, forming a circle with one person in the middle. A woman, long black hair, dark skin and a tight outfit. "This wasn't the deal," Aube continued, "only members of the Gotei 13 may compete!"

Yamamoto stepped forward: "Oh but she is, she is the captain of our 9th division, and also our beloved ex-captain of the 2nd division, Yoruichi Shihoin. You didn't think we would let Kensei-san stay in the function of captain after assaulting you withour order did you?" Yamamoto smiled at Kensei, who smiled back, "Kensei-san is now mereley a soldier of the 9th divison. I do believe the rules only went into effect one minute ago right?"

This move left Aube as surpsrised as some of the members of the Gotei 13. Only difference was that most captains were surprised happily, where Aube had a bitter look on his face. He composed himself quickly though. Not commenting any further, and moving on like nothing happened.

"The fight will take place exactly 40 km west of here, the contestants may step into this orb to be teleported into the area. As soon as they do this the fight starts, you have one minute left to step in freely." Aube announced.

"Let's complete this mission quickly and overwhelmingly!" Toshiro said.

"Akon, you know what to do right?" Rose asked

"Leave it to me, I won't be in you way at all!" Akon replied. He was actually very nervous for the first few second of the fight, knowing he had to handle quick to be safe.

The trio stepped into the orb, and the first fight started.


	4. Chapter 4: Traps!

******Chapter 4 - Traps!**

In an instant Hitsugaya, Rose and Akon appeared in a place far from Seireitei. They were prepared to fight immediately, but their opponent didn't attack. Lun, the Unperishable, was just standing accros them, about 20 meters away, looking at them. Around him they could see nothing but sand, far in the distance was a bright barrier, which must've been the boundary for the battlefield. Taking the distance to the barrier in accordance Hitsugaya deduced they were standing in the middle of the ring.

"Akon! Now!" Rose shouted.

Akon immediately took a device with a lot of buttons out of his robe, he pressed the most outstanding, red button. This resulted in the device expanding around him and within seconds Akon was sitting in his own mobile research centre. The 4 square meter centre started floating above the ground, suddenly it accelerated southwards, towards the barrier.

Akon's loud voice was heard all over the fighting area: "Everything is in place you guys, I can communicate with you at any time from this indestructible research facility. I will keep track of everything that happens during this fight. I will stay out of your way, good luck."

Rose let out a sigh of relief, this did not seem necerssary at all though, since Lun never appeared to have the intention to attack Akon, or anyone else for that matter.

"How about we settle this fight with a game of chess?" Lun suddenly said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hitsugaya reacted, "******Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens**! ******Hyorinmaru!**"

As Hitsugaya activated his Shikai, rose had already put up his mask. Kinshara was floating in front of him, the scabbard was floating beneath it in a perpendicular fashion. At the same time Hitsugaya sent out three ice dragons towards Lun. Lun who was standing on the same spot this whole time now tried to dodge for the first time, he could, however not move his legs and the ice dragons hit him in the chest.

"Great binding Rose!" Hitsugaya shouted, "let's finish him!"

Apparantly Rose's Arpeggio succeed in binding Lun legs, Lun was now completely sealed and Hitsugaya and Rose were closing in at incredible speed. Lun smiled as out of his harness came a big yellow flame, melting the ice. He grabbed his sword from his back and blocked both Hitsugaya and Rose at once.

"Meet my zanpakto: ******Le sabre est toujours vaincu par l'esprit! Cerveaux!**"

Lun pushed with his zanpakto to jump back. Out of his harness, which turned out to have a built-in flamethrower, now came to metal strings, going down all towards his feet. When at his feet the metal strings formed springs around his feet.

"You two are very powerful, I wouldn't last long fighting you directly. Let's see how you handle my fighting style!" Lun yelled. He jumped a few time with his new spiral footwear, until he suddenly jumped so high that Rose and Hitsugaya lost sight of them.

"You guys, he went eastward, but watch out he seems to be manipulating the area somehow, his reiatsu is all over the place." Echoed Akons voice through the area.

"Let's follow him Rose, we won't need to take very long with this guy." Hitsugaya said.

The duo started rusting towards the east boundary of the area, simultaneously they released their zanpakto's once more: "**Bankai: ********Daiguren Hyōrinmaru**." "******Play. Kinshara."**

"With this tempo we will reach him in no time," Hitsugaya noted, "Akon are we still going in the right direction?"

"Positive."

Just as Akon confirmed this, all around Hitsugaya and Rose crossbow-like machines came out of the ground, they started shooting bolts rapidly in the duo's direction. To the captains the arrows traveled fairly slow, Rose jumped in and used his whip todestroy the arrows, respectively the crossbow very relaxed.

"Wire trap," Hitsugaya said holding a thin rope in his hand, "this wire was seemingly strechted across the whole length of the area."

"Did he really think he'd get us like that?" Rose said, "I can't believe this is everything just yet, Akon anything standing out that we should know of?"

"I'm not registering any irregularities, I'm sorry." Akon replied.

"We should be aware of more traps, apparently this is his fighting style," Hitsugaya mentioned, "let's proceed.

Almost immediately after proceeding again Hitsugaya gave Rose a sign to stop.

"This is just too easy, he said as he launched a big beam of ice seemingly into the ground. Upon this a very big area of ground collapsed, about 1 square kilometer, underneath this collapsed ground was now a huge block of ice. "He tried to trap us into this pitfall. Would you look at that."

In the giant block of ice a lot of very big sea creatures could be seen. They seemed dangerous but with the water being frozen they posed no treat at all.

"Pathetic, he is underestimating us. But we must be getting close let's go," Hitsugaya said annoyed.

...

"Soi-fon-sama! Did you want to speak to me?" Yelled Yoruichi, running through the crowd towards Soi-fon.

"Yoruichi-san, yes," Soi-fon answered, "on behalf of the strategic unit I need to ask you about your current powerlevel. On behalf of myself I need to ask what the hell you are doing here!"

"Yamamoto-sama asked me, after I heard about the situation I decided I would help. Even though this is very unusual for me I also want to test out my new powers and fight some strong opponents." Yoruichi answered.

Soi-fon nodded, irritated by Yoruichi's relaxedness: "So, would you take your zanpakto and show us your current power level?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." Yoruichi answered.

"Look there's no point in hiding it from us! If you want to help soul so-" Soi-fon got interrupted by Yoruichi.

"I don't have my Zanpakto anymore."

"What?"

"I parted with my Zanpakto, forever."

"What? How come? Is that even possible?"

"Ooh well, I have it somewhere, but I don't use it anymore."

"Why not?"

"I feel like it was holding me back, it was holding back my progression in Shunko. Believe me I'm stronger now, in fact I'm still a lot stronger than you."

"You most certainly are not, but I understand and I will discuss your role with Ukitake."

"Great, you do that."

...

"There he is!" Hitsugaya shouted, "let's take him out now!"

Hitsugaya and Rose had run all the way to the border of the area, Lun was standing very close to it. He seemed to be standing still, but as soon as Hitsugaya and Rose saw him he started charging towards them, they did the same. As their three swords clashed a huge explosion occured at the center of the clash. The dust cleared and only Hitsugaya and Rose were left over, they had red, slimy stuff on their body, it wasn't blood and the next second they dropped their swords and then fell on the ground. Hitsugaya looked scared, and even Rose didn't wear his calm expression as usual.

"What... the... fu-" Hitsugaya tried to say.

"Feeling a bit limb?" Lun said mockingly, "you are now under the influence of my homegrown drug, which put you in a near comatose state. Let me explain you how, before I slith your troath, I'm very proud of it you know. My paralyzing slime has two very important properties: It's attracts to magnets, and it needs a catalyst to become paralyzing. That version of me you just attacked was actually one of my traps, a mirage, I redirected you to the exact spot I planted my slime mine. But that isn't all, you would have easily dodged it during the last second right? Sadly for you two you were covered in magnetic dust, which my crossbows shot at you during that trap you "easily dodged". This dealt with the issue of you two being too quick. The other issue was the catalyst, luckily I got you two to inhale that before you attacked my mirage. Remeber the pitfall? You shouldn't be so eager and rush right in, as soon as you crushed the ground a gas located in the pitfall came free and you inhaled it. Congratulations to me for making it invisible and odorless."

"So that's it," Lun continued, "you are now at my mercy, looks like soul society couldn't even finish their first fight!"

Lun raised his sword.

"Let's kill the cocky little one first," he smiled.

By now Hitsugaya was completely paralyzed, he could hardly concentrate on what Lun was saying anymore. Fighting extremely hard to keep his eyes open he saw Lun's blade coming closer in slow-motion.

******BUZ!**

A bolt of lighting struck down and hit Lun in his sword, swinging him back a few meters, he stood up immediately though.

"What?! That should have killed you in an instant!" Akon said surprised. Akon who had registered Rose's and Hitsugaya's reiatsu decreasing to almost zero had rushed to get there immediately in his flying station. He was now attacking Lun with his only weapon, an electrical discharge from his research centre. "Shit! It doesn't seem to hurt him at all, I'm left with one other option though!"

The research centre flew away from Lun and towards his fellow shinigami, Akon fired another lightning bolt, at them.

"NO!" Lun screamed, and he fired something from his harness at Akon.

The bombs hit Akon and his station, and destroyed the propeller on his mobile centre, it began crashing down towards Hitsugaya and Rose.

"Come on guys! Move! Get out of the way!" Akon yelled.

They wouldn't move and before Akon knew it he hit the ground, crashing down on Hitsugaya and Rose. Actually it was a lot earlier than he had anticipated, and as he looked out of the window he saw he was still in the air. Akon looked on his radar and saw that reiatsu levels had risen again.

"You really saved us there, Akon!" Rose said happily, while carrying the station togeter with Hitsugaya.

"I'm not safe just yet, the place is overheating! I'll get out! Throw it away!" Akon said panicky.

"Oh shi-!"

Akon jumped down as Hitsugaya and Rose threw the station away, it exploded before even getting out of sight.

"I thought that thing was indestructible!" Hitsugaya remarked.

"Well not if I start discharing electric bolts like that," Akon answered, "I'll go check out if anything is left of it."

"You bastards! I should've considerd the third guy!" Lun complained, "but I won't let you outsmart me a second time."

Lun grabbed his harness with two hands, a lot of things fell out of it as he took it off. Lun didn't seem to care about it and threw it all away. Then he grabbed a spot on his neck, his face turned full of pain as he pulled a small device out of the back of his neck. He held it in his hands and it was the size of small coin, he threw that away as well. Immediately his reiatsu level started to raise far above what it was before, so much that Hitsugaya and Rose could easily sense it had doubled at least 4 times.

"******Bankai: Cerveaux Intelligents**"

"Hitsugaya-taichou! I think it's really time to get serious now, "Rose said, "******Bankai!**"


	5. Chapter 5: Double Bankai

******Chapter 5 - Double Bankai**

As Lun initiated his bankai a metallic glow emerged from under his skin. It left only his face and hands uncovered, the rest of his body was now covered in a new kind of armour. It was very thin and light but seemingly strong. Lun's sword did not really change, it only got a bit longer which felt very anticlimatic to Hitsugaya and Rose. After his armour and weapons changed the most shocking thing happened: his already above average sized head started to grow in the upper area of his skull. It appeared to be his brains that grew, since you could see imprints of his brain tissue pressing against his skin. Lun's eyes got red with blood and he didn't seem to enjoy the whole process, all in all it looked very scary to the duo of captains.

Together with Lun, Rose also activated his Bankai, something most of the current captains had never seen before. The first thing that striked Hitsugaya was that his whip had shrinked considerably, to something that was about an arms length. The flower on the tip made place for a golden barbed spike. Rose's hair grew a lot longer, falling down over his back and even shining a little. His coat also grew longer, covering his legs like a sort of robe. The sleeves grew so long his hands were fully covered. After this process Rose started humming, and he kept on humming without stop. The next instant he attack Lun, who drew his sword to protect himself.

As Rose started rushing towards Lun he made his whip spin around with movement of his wrists, it spun harder and harder and made a sound that kept getting higher and higher. When Rose was almost ready to attack Lun, the sound got so high that Hitsugaya got a bit startled as he began to rush in as well. Rose jumped, Lun extended his sword to block Rose's spinnig whip. Before Lun knew it though, Rose was behind him and struck his back. Lun didn't flinch at first, but a second later his face filled with anguish. He grabbed his chest and ripped the top piece of his armour off, in his hand he was holding a molten piece of his armour. Rose was still humming, and started rotating his sword once more.

"Vibration manipulation..." Lun mumbled.

Next up was Hitsugaya, still in bankai he attack Lun.

"******Ryusenka!**" He screamed as he stabbed Lun.

The ice from his swords started encasing Lun, Lun put his hand on the ice which started developing at his waist. He smiled and he crushed a part of the ice with his fingers, a few more swings of his sword destroyed the rest of the ice without a hitch.

"Your ice is weak and your attacks are very straight forward, unlike those of that guy..." Lun said, smiling at Rose, "your bankai... it manipulates the vibration of things right? That's how you were able to melt my armour. You increased the oscillation on a moleculair level to increase the temperature of my armour drastically."

Rose kept on humming, it didn't seem like he could speak, for some reason his humming did make sense to Hitsugaya: "I don't know how he was able to see through my bankai after only attack, but it seems like his intelligence improved drastically, above anything we have ever seen."

"He also crushed my ice without any effort, his physical abilities must have risen as well," Hitsugaya responded.

"On don't get confused, my physique is still way below that of both of you, especially combined. What you both lack is the right tactics," Lun said mockingly.

"It looks like we do need to combine our power a bit better than before," Rose mentioned, humming.

...

"So how are we going to do this captain?" Renji asked enthusiastically, "are we going to fight each other with bankai to improve it?!"

"Renji-kun let me be clear from the start, I can't help you with your bankai, that's a process between you and your zanpakto. That goes for you too, Rukia," Byakuya answered, "we are going to train on something else..."

"Welcome, you three," a fat man was standing under the three in the garden of the Kuchiki residene.

...

"Alright, I'll distract him, you finish him, don't worry about me." Rose hummed, only for Hitsugaya to understand.

Lun still had not made a move and he looked very passive once more. Rose had already started rotating his zanpakto once more and he was jumping in to attack Lun. This time Lun was able to block it head on. Lun didn't exactly block Rose's whip, he stuck his sword inside the rotation of the whip, slowing it down until it stood still. Rose was very surprised by Lun's skillful counter and fell back for a bit.

"I have already figured your zanpaktou out, every part of it," Lun mentioned, "by rotating your whip you are able to simulate a certain level of oscillation, everything you touch after that is brought to the level of oscillation you desire, unless... something stops your whip in it's tracks, quite a big weakness I must say."

...

"Oh I know you are not going to respond, it seems like humming is everything that you are capable of right now," Lun said, "the effects of bankai can be very interesting right?"

Rose was baffled by Lun's extreme sense of observation, did that guy just render his bankai useless? Luckily Hitsugaya was also there, all Rose had to was distract him a little bit more. He put on his hollow mask once more. Suddenly the humming got a lot louder, his zanpakto started spinning at incredible speed. With his other hand he started firing small balls of cero.

"Going all out already?" Lun observed, calmly.

Rose was standing still, his zanpakto was still spinning faster and faster, he flinched for an instant as his wrists started to hurt but he kept his zanpakto spinning. He finally began running towards Rose and his zanpakto was now spinning so quickly that the air around it started to ignite. He was now basically charging at Lun with a zanpakto as hot as the insides of a volcano.

"A little extra strength won't make a difference!" Lun said and while he was dodging the cero blasts he also blocked Rose zanpakto in the same fashion as before. The only difference was that he was now holding his own zanpakto with two hands.

He smiled at Rose, but just as the two clashed a flake of snow touched his shoulder and turned into an icey flower. Rose immediately jumped back but had also been hit by a few flakes, he unfroze them with his bankai ability. Lun was now completey covered in ice flowers.

"******Hyoten Hyakasso,"** Hitsugaya said, "I'd figure it to be enough."

Within seconds the ice around Lun cracked, and Lun came rushing out of the ice, laughing maniacally. Before they noticed Lun was standing next to Hitsugaya, who was catching his breath after this last attack. Lun grabbed Hitsugaya's zanpakto and disappeared just as quickly as he came. Hitsugaya fell on the ground out of shock, his ice wings disappeared.

"Im... impossible," he stumbled.

"Do you understand how souls and zanpkato's interact? Captain?" Lun asked, "I suppose you don't, but your fellow captain gave me an idea while we were fighting. If I fake my souls vibration to match yours I can easily grab your sword."

"How did you escape my Hyoten Hyakasso?"Hitsugaya asked, still in shock.

"Didn't I explain before? Your ice is very weak. Every ice crystal can have a different, unique structure, yet every attack of yours has the same structure, making it very easy for me to break. You must have noticed by now, my bankai increases my level of observation and intellect to a superhuman level." Lun said.

"Does this mean that both of our abilities are useless against you?!" Hitsugaya reacted.

Lun smiled.

Rose hummed: "Don't worry, I'll get your zanpakto back."

Rose was still wearing his Hollow mask and started humming agressively again, his zanpakto started began to spin. Something was different this time and only Lun and Rose were aware of it, Rose was spinning his whip in the opposite direction of the previous attacks.

"******Fortissimo!"** Was the first word he said since he activated bankai. He made a throwing gesture with his whip without actually letting it go. The whip was now completely strechted but still spinning rapidly.

"Smart move," Lun mentioned, "now I won't be able to stop the rotation."

Instead of rushing in Rose now actually threw his zanpakto at lun, like a rotating spear. The zanpakto was traveling very fast but Rose managed to be even faster using his hollow power. Just before the rotating spear hit Lun, Rose was standing behind him, holding him in place. The spear hit both of them and pinned them together through their abdomens, ice formed on both of them where the spear had hit. Hitsugaya knew what to do and rushed to take his zanpakto back from Lun. He managed to do this, but for an instant he was doubting about how to proceed further.

"Do it," Rose hummed.

Hitsugaya grabbed the end of the zanpakto, sticking out of lun's abdomen, and pulled in back with all his force. The barbed end gashed open both of Lun's and Rose's stomaches and they both fell on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: When Technology Fails

******Chapter 6 - When technology fails**

Lun and Rose were now lying at Hitsugaya's feet, they were both bleeding heavily and not moving.

"Rose... Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Finish him off, you got your zanpakto back, quickly," Rose answered.

But it was already too late, Lun was able to stand up, while Rose still could not move. He was smiling, from inside the gaping hole the same metallic liquid was emerging as when Lun just entered bankai. It flood towards the sides of the hole filling it up completely, it also formed a new piece of chest armour.

"This reishi transfiguration costs me a ton of energy," Lun said, breathing heavily, "but now that your buddy is done for that should not be too big of a deal."

"Captain, give me one minute," Rose hummed.

"RAAAAAHHH" Hitsugay yelled, as he attacked Lun, "******Mu jūryoku no ame!**"

Instead of charging at Lun, Hitsugaya decided to go for another long range attack, also to make sure his zanpakto would be save. Lun had indeed succeeded in scaring Hitsugaya that much. Hitsugaya was standing still holding his sword with two hands. Suddenly a piece of ice materialized next to Lun's head and bashed him to the ground. Before Lun fell another piece of ice materialized on his other side, uppercutting him.

"There is water everywhere," Hitsugaya laughed as blocks of ice kept bashing Lun's head, "try dodging or blocking when the ice materializes immediately next to your head.

Suddenly Lun did exactly this, he dodged a block of ice at point blank range, but another one hit him. He then dodged another one, and blocked a third one. A few moments later Lun was dodging most of the ice blocks.

"You have an incredibly narrow mind, captain-san," Lun said, "a few attacks and I can already predict your patterns, even for me that is quick."

Now Lun was dodging every block of ice, and Hitsugaya was sweating to make the blocks even bigger and make them appear quicker. Lun, though, had enough space and time to charge at hitsugaya and swing his sword at him. Hitsugaya blocked, both of them were pushing as hard as possible and with Hitsugaya tired Lun was actually able to phyiscally keep up with Hitsugaya now. It was Lun's superior technique that gave him an edge in this fight of brute force. By tilting his sword at the perfect angle he was now the stronger one, pushing his sword close towards Hitsugaya's face.

But then, just as he almost disarmed Captain Hitsugaya a blast of red light shot him away, it was rose who had put his hollow mask on once more. He was humming violently again, but his hollow powers had regenerated most of his wound. The very last bit of it was scorched shut.

"Our individual attacks don't seem to work, even if we distract him or attack simultaneously," Rose noted very seriously, "he has a mind like a computer, every time we attack him he remembers it and blocks it easily next time. Our ice and vibration attacks are useless, we need to come up with something completely new!"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Enough!" Lun screamed, his voice sounded a bit different and when he stood up the two captains could see that now also the lower left part of his jaw was covered in the metallic armour. "You hit me pretty hard with that attack, do you like attacking from the back?"

"Also," Lun continued, "that was a very nice analogy, my mind is indeed like a computer and with every attack ******you** fire at me ******I **become more dangerous!"

"What?!" Rose was shocked, "he understoond?!"

"It took me quite some time, but your humming is no secret to me anymore, even though you go to great lengths to keep me out of your conversations! Hahahaha," Lun answered. "But even though I can competely see through everything you try... my old body limits me physically..."

Lun grabbed his sword.

"It's time for me to get serious," Lun continued, as he sat down on the ground and swiftly cut off his own four limbs.

Hitsugaya hesitated no moment and grabbed this oppertunity, not knowing why Lun had done that. He extended his sword with a big spike of ice. This got him very close to attacking Lun in an instant but the ice shattered upon contact with Lun's throat, which was now also covered in the metallic armour. Out of Lun's four wounds new, metallic limbs had grown. Only his eyes were now not covered in armour.

"Now my physical limitations are also gone," Lun said in a metallic voice, "and may I comment once again that your ice is extremely weak?"

Lun rushed towards the duo, Rose started spinning his zanpaktou and Hitsugaya formed ice all over his body.

"Captain, what temperature is your ice on average?" Rose asked.

Before Hitsugaya could answer Lun was already very near, Lun ducked and slid through the sand in a quick motion. He ended up dodging Rose's spinning zanpkato, grabbed Rose's wrist and stopped the rotation of the whip. With one more motion he broke the wrist, grabbed his own sword which was sliding next to him and cut Rose in the back. Blood was gushing out and Rose's mask shattered.

"Fuck! Rose!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Suddenly Hitsugaya realized something, with a big arm of ice he grabbed Rose and his zanpakto.

"I'm still faster than you are!" Hitsugaya said to Lun as he ran off with Rose.

"Run all you want, nothing can harm me now," Lun answered

Hitsugaya was getting further and further away from Lun, still carrying Rose next to him. He had put ice on Rose's back to stop the bleeding.

"Wake up Rose!" Hitsugaya yelled, "my ice is still very far from absolute zero, you wanted to know that right?"

Rose opened his eyes, "together we can get much closer to that level! But where are you going?"

"To the biggest water source in this area," Hitsugaya said determined.

They arrived at the the square kilometer of ice Lun tried to trap them in at the start of the fight.

"Listen up, I'll make sure to cover most of this area in ice, but it won't be very strong because of the big quantity, your task is to lower its temperature as much as possible. We will trap him in a mountain of zero temperature ice!" Hitsugaya explained.

They landed at the surface of the lake, Hitsugaya put one hand on the ice and with he other hand he pointed his sword at the air. Suddenly the level of the lake started lowering, but as the ice underneath them disappeared, a lot more ice sprouted out of Hitsugaya's sword.

"With such a huge quantity of ice I can duplicate it 2000-fold, you can start cooling it now! Are you ready?" Hitsugaya asked.

Rose nodded, but with the number of critical hits he had taken he was a bit insecure about if he was going to pull it off. He knew it was going to be a close call. The first parts of the ice started forming around the pit, Rose jumped up and started spinning his whip in counter-clockwise direction. He had to do this with his left hand, because his right wrist was still broken. He put the rotating whip against the first layers of ice. This slowed the molecular oscillation down to almost a stillstand, as the ice was spreading more and more this temperature was also spreading out through the ice. Hitsugaya and Rose were both giving their everything to maintain this and they still had a long way to go.

Akon was resting not too far away, he was carrying the little pieces of his computer that were still useable when he saw a wave of ice coming at him very slowly. He knew this was trouble and started running, dropping even the last pieces of his computer. He kept on running and saw the border of the area approaching.

Lun also saw the ice approaching as he was walking steadily towards the location of the captains.

"This again? Does that guy still have enough confidence left to send his ice at me? Pathetic!" Lun laughed.

He took his pace up and grabbed his sword to crush the huge quantity of ice, but it didn't go as planned. The sword bounced of and to regain his balance Lun strechted his arm towards the ice. At this moment the ice grew with a quick spurt and entrapped his arm up till his elbow.

"We got him!" Hitsugaya said, "just a little bit more!"

Lun was aggresively trying to crush the ice with his sword, but failed to do so.

"I guess I've only got one other option then, but it's okay, I'll regenerate it once more," Lun laughed.

He raised his sword and prepared to cut of his own arm once more, it struck down but it bounced back in the air.

"What?! NO!" Lun yelled, and the ice spurted forward once more and Lun had to strecht his neck in a very awkward position to not be frozen completely.

"This can't be happening!" Lun screamed and suddenly a white light began shining around him, "I am Lun the Unperishable, one of Les Sept Dieux. Former-"

"Enough..." Aube said, hovering above soul society.

The white light disappeared and so did Lun, not being able to finish his sentence.

"The Gotei 13 has won this battle, Lun has lost," Aube concluded, "but we still have to see if your captains will make it out alive, that mountain looks very sturdy I must say..."

The mountain of ice was now covering most of the 10 km radius. Akon was save as he was standing just outside of the mountain, the border had disappeared as well so he could walk out of the area. Hitsugaya and Rose were trapped in the pit, which was the only part that was not frozen. Hitsugaya was very exhausted though and he collapsed just as Aube had stopped the fight.

"Seems like it really did take all of your energy," Rose said, "guess I have to keep on going just a little longer."

All the captains and lieutenants were rushing towards the battlefield, they knew they weren't allowed to do something but at least they wanted to support their captains immediately if they got out. After a few minutes still nothing had happened, everybody was staring at the iceberg, unable to do something. Suddenly they saw something move, coming towards them. Moments later they could see it was Captain Rose, carrying Hitsugaya on his shoulder, melting ice to make a path with his zanpakto. Just when he was about to melt the last layer of ice his bankai gave in and he got set back to his base form.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Rose shouted, and with his very last energy he kicked the thin layer of ice to break it. He succeeded and threw Hitsugaya and himself out of the ring.

All of the shinigami were clapping and yelling at them, they had defeated the first enemy! Unohana immediately attended to their wounds.

"The fight is officially over," reverberated Aube's voice, "you have one hour left until the next fight.


End file.
